Beautiful Stranger
by Jessi07
Summary: A story about Angie, a girl who went through a traumatic event that has made her believe that love wasn't made for her. She meets Kendall, a famous pop star singer, who tries to help her overcome it. Will Angie finnally give love a chance?
1. Only a Dream

**This the first time I write a fanfiction so bare with me. This a story about Kendall and Angie. I won't reveal anymore. You are welcome to critize but please, no profanity. Thank You. **

_A male figure with a handsome face and beautiful green eyes formed out of the mist. She was dumbfounded by his gorgeous smile, which formed dimples on his cheeks. His lips opened up to speak, "Wake up, Angie. Wake UP!"_

-"Angie wake up!"- Her roommate, Natalie, knocked on the door.

-"Ugghh!"- Angie groaned. She wasn't going to forgive Natalie for waking her up from that amazing dream.

-"Angie, it was just a dream. You'll never have the luck to have a green eye hunk fall in love with you."- Angie told herself.

Angeline Mabelle Young, or Angie, as everyone called her, got dressed. She threw on an old, but cute, black top, which fell off one shoulder, a pair of jeans, socks and black converses. She put her long, black hair, in a messy bun. Angie headed to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She applied eyeliner on her big, brown eyes. Angie headed to the kitchen, where her two best friends and roommates were talking about the amazing time they had the night before.

-"You woke up! About time! We thought we had to drag you out of bed."- Vanessa said smiling and flipping her straight, black hair, back.

-"Haha… I promised I was gonna go to this stupid road trip."- Angie flashed a smile.

Angie served herself a bowl of cereal and joined her two best friends at the table. Thirty minutes later, they were on the road.

-"I still can't believe we're going on a road trip."-Angie told Natalie and Vanessa.

None of the girls replied to Angie's comment. They looked at each other, until finally, Natalie spoke up,

-"Angie, the reason we did this was for you."

Angie shot a look at Vanessa, who shrugged and smiled sheepishly. She then turned to look at Natalie, who was driving.

-"What do you mean, this was for me?"-Angie hated surprises.

-"Well, we thought you needed to see new places. Meet new people."-Vanessa answered, quietly. She didn't like seeing Angie upset.

-"I don't need to see anyplace or meet anyone! Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"

-"Because you wouldn't have agreed to come."-Natalie answered, while staring at her through the mirror.

-"You're damn right I wouldn't! Now, turn the car around and take me back to the apartment!"

-"Angie, we're in St. Louis. It's too far to turn around and drive back home."-Vanessa commented kindly.

-"You've changed since that day Mi-"

-"Take me BACK!"-Angie interrupted Natalie.

She broke down in tears. She was angry that Vanessa and Natalie had done this behind her back. But most of all, she was touched. They cared about her.

-"Do you want me to turn back?"

-"No."

-"I'm sorry for mentioning that. I know that it still hurts you."

-"I'm fine. It's in the past."

A tear escaped from Angie's eye and fell on her hand. She looked at it. She reminded herself not to cry about that incident anymore. Angie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her last thoughts were of that awful day which had affected her completely.

**I know that it's rather short, but more will be added if people are willing to read it. Thank you, for taking the time to read it. It means alot. **


	2. Who?

**Thanks to everyone that took the time to read my story! I thought only 2 people were going to read it! Gaby, Marla... I love you girls! Any ways, thanks to everyone! I am actually, going to use the actual names of the guys and not their characters from the show. Well, yeah... enjoy.**

Kendall Schmidt woke up from his nap and went over to Logan's dressing room. He sat down and told Logan about the girl with brown eyes he had dreamed about.

-"Nigguh, we've seen millions of girls with brown eyes. You could have dreamed anyone. Besides, it was just a dream."

-"I know. But I don't know. Her eyes, they were filled with tears. She had sadness in her eyes."

Logan burst out laughing. He stopped when he notice Kendall got hurt.

-"I'm sorry, bro. But it was just a dream."

Kendall nodded. He knew it was just a dream. But he couldn't help but feel concerned for that mysterious girl.

_Why was she sad? What had happened to her that caused her so much pain?-Kendall thought to himself._

Kendall shook his head. He was being ridiculous. It was a DREAM for goodness sakes.

-"I'm going back to my dressing room."- Kendall told Logan. Logan nodded.

He needed to clear his head. In two hours he was going to perform on stage with his three buds whom he considered his brothers. A few minutes later, someone knocked on his door.

-"Hey, dude, you're ready?"-James called from outside Kendall's dressing room.

-"Yeah, I'm ready!"- Kendall said, opening the door.

-"You would think, I would be used to performing in large crowds by now."-James said, flashing a smile.

-"Oh, James, you'll be fine."- Kendall reassured his hazel eyed, friend.

-"SOUNDCHECK!"-someone was yelling.

Both guys looked at each other and said;

"Carlos"

They both headed out to do the soundcheck. An hour later, the guys showered and drank some hot tea, which Kendall had prepared. Twenty minutes before they headed out into the stage, the guys joked and to calm their nerves down. Five minutes before showtime, they did their ritual and said words of encouragement to each other. They headed towards the stage. They faced the crowd. The music started to play. It was showtime! And Kendall had completely forgotten all about the dream.

* * *

><p>The sunlight hit Angie in the face. She woke up. She had an awful headache. She grabbed her head.<p>

-"Where are we?"- she asked no one in particular.

-"Ummm… I believe we're in Omaha."-Vanessa answered. She looked at Angie through the mirror and smiled.

-"Did I sleep through the afternoon and night?"

-"Yeap. We're about to make a stop so we could get cleaned up."

-"Ok"

Angie leaned forward from her seat to see if Natalie was sleeping. Her curly hair was all on her face. After they had gotten cleaned up, and grabbed something to eat. They got on the road again.

-"I was thinking we should go to the Omaha Zoo. What do you think, Angie?"-Natalie asked.

-"I don't care if you guys want to."

Natalie and Vanessa exchanged looks. Angie pretended not to notice. Natalie turned on the CD player and began playing Enrique Iglesias. Vanessa and Natalie started to sing along. They were so off tuned. Angie shook her head. They sounded awful.

-"You knoooow! That tonight I'm LOOOVING YOOUUUUU!"- Vanessa and Natalie both sang.

-"Geesh! It sounds like animals dying!"-Angie said jokingly.

-"Stop hating! You wish you could sing like us!"-Natalie snapped.

-"Hahaha… no, I am not hating! You guys sound horrible"-Angie snapped back smiling.

-"We're HEEEEERE!"-Vanessa hollered.

They were at the Omaha Zoo. They saw all the animals, they got their face painted and took lots of pictures. For the first time in two years, Angie forgot about everything and was having fun.

-"You're beautiful, Angie. But you're gorgeous when you smile."- Vanessa hugged Angie.

They headed back to the car. Angie got in the driver's seat. She was smiling and she was happy. After two years, she was actually happy.

**I'm going to be honest... I didn't like this chapter. Well, at least until it got to Angie's part. Ummm... I am going to try to make it more interesting. I promise. **


	3. I've Seen You Before

**This chapter is extremely short. Sorry about that. It's just that, the next part of the story combined with this one would have been really long. Thank You, Marla for the reviews! It means alot! Anyways, they have finally corss paths. It gets better, I promise! They are still in Omaha. This is only the beginning of their path crossing. Destiny has alot in store for them.**

-"Bro, I'm hungry!"- Logan yelled.

-"Me too!"-James agreed.

-"I'm craving some McDonald's."-Carlos claimed.

-"I would like some pizza."- Kendall added.

The bus stopped at the hotel they were going to stay at. They showered and headed out to eat. The four guys stopped at a waffle place, that was a couple of blocks away from the hotel. Logan looked up from his plate. He saw three girls walk in. One with short, curly, brown hair, another with straight, pitch black hair and the other had hair up in a messy bun. They sat two tables away from the guys.

-"Daaaayum!"- Logan exclaimed.

James looked up, his mouth full with food.

-"What?"- he looked confused.

-"Those girls that just came in are fine!"-Logan explained.

Carlos shook his head.

-"It would only be you, Logan. No surprise that you're considered a whore by Rushers."

-"Shut up. You got a girl. That's why no girl ever catches your eye."

-"Hey, I'm faithful. I'm a man of one woman."

-"The one with straight, black hair is pretty."-James pointed out.

Kendall remained quiet. He kept staring at the girl with the messy bun. She seemed familiar. He had seen her before. But where? Her eyes. Her eyes….

She turned to look at him. For a few seconds they made eye contact. Kendall felt his cheeks grow hot. She smiled at him and turned back to her friends. The guys noticed the whole thing.

-"So, Kendall, the one with the messy bun, huh?"- Logan poked Kendall's side with his elbow.

-"I don't know what you are talking about."

Logan laughed, "Okay, bro."

Carlos and James, both laughed.

**I tried to describe the guys' true personality to the best of my ability. ****James, I know he loves food. Logan confused on his race, Carlos being the sweetheart that he is and Kendall being the awkward fello****w that he is. Please review my story. You are welcome to remain anonymous. Please no profanity. I take criticism well, but I think that profanity could be left out. Thank you! (:**


	4. We Meet Again

-"Is there something on my face?" – Natalie sounded annoyed.

-"No. Why?" – Vanessa asked her.

-"They keep staring at us. Didn't they teach them staring is rude."

-"Who? Those guys over at that table?"

-"Yeah."

-Pshht… I don't care. They're cute and they could stare all they want."- Vanessa flashed a huge smile.

Natalie giggled and shook her head. She then looked at Angie and asked her,

-"Angie, what are you thinking about?"

-"Huh?"- Angie snapped back into reality.

-"You spaced out."

-"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking that I've seen that guy before."

-"Which one?"- Vanessa asked her.

-"The one with the green eyes. I have met him before."

Vanessa and Natalie started giving her weird looks.

-"I know it sounds weird. But I swear, I've seen him before. His face is so familiar."

-"All of their faces look familiar."

-"HEEEY! I know from where! They're from Big Time Rush."- Natalie jumped from her seat.

The three girls turned to look at the guys. Angie then remember the poster she had seen the other day while they were at the store shopping for supplies. She felt stupid. Why hadn't she remembered that?

The guys were laughing and by the looks of it, they were poking fun of the one with the green eyes.

-"_Poor fellow. His face is red as a tomato"-_ Angie thought.

-"Oh, yeah. I didn't thought of that."- Angie said.

She then added,

-"I feel bad for the green eyed one. It looks like they're giving him a hard time."

-"His name is Kendall Francis Schmidt."-Natalie said looking up from her phone.

Vanessa and Natalie just stared at her.

-"According to google, Senor Gangstah, is Logan Phillip Henderson. Mr. Hazel Eyes, is James David Maslow, and last but not least, Carlos Roberto Pena Jr."

-"Wait… His middle name is Francis?"- Angie seemed confused.

Natalie kept scrolling on her phone. After a few moments, she looked up and told Angie,

-"He was name after his grandmother. He was born…."

Angie interrupted her,

-"Okay, okay. Geesh, I don't need all that information. That's creepy. Stalking them in one night, just because we think they're cute."

-"Hey, I just wanted to know a little bit more about them. Also, you did ask about his middle name. I just looked up the information you wanted."- Natalie grinned.

Angie shook her head. She sometimes wondered why she was friends with them. But she loved them, regardless.

* * *

><p>The guys were done eating. They got up to leave. Kendall turned to take one last look at the girl. Her eyes… Damn her eyes… She was smiling. She had a beautiful smile. The girl turned to look at him. He felt his cheeks grow hot. She just blushed, smiled and looked down. He felt himself smile. Logan grabbed him by the arm,<p>

-"Nigga, stop being so awkward and go talk to her. At least, get her name."

-"What for? I'm never going to see her again."

-"Get her number."

-"Naah. Let's just go."

The guys softly slapped Kendall on the shoulders. Kendall told himself to get over it. But he couldn't. He had seen that girl before, but he couldn't remember from where. Kendall sighed. This was so frustrating. He should have listened to Logan and gotten her name. Maybe, with that he could recall where he had seen that beautiful girl before.

The four guys headed to the hotel to rest and get ready for the following day.


	5. Once Again

**I am sorry for lacking in updating this story. I thought I would have more time during the summer, but that didn't happen. It seems that I have more time when classes are in sections. Anyways, the next three chapters that will follow, including this one, will be short. I did that for a reason. After that they will be longer. Not that long, just long enough. Well, enjoy! **

-"Dude, why didn't you get her number?" – Logan asked Kendall back at the hotel.

-"I don't know. Fear. Fear of rejection."

Logan gave his friend a sympathetic look. He knew how hard it was for Kendall to get confidence around girls he was attracted to. He had been hurt and rejected so many times.

-"It's a risk we have to take."

-"I know. I just don't want. Not yet."

Kendall got up and left Logan's room and headed to his. Logan was right, but he wasn't ready for another rejection.

_-"What makes you think she would've rejected you?!"_ His subconscious told him.

_I just know she would have!_

He laid down on his bed, closed his eyes and his mind wondered to her. _God she's beautiful. _Kendall fell asleep thinking about that girl. The girl with the pretty smile and beautiful eyes he saw that night.

* * *

><p>Angie woke up to a soft tapping at her hotel door.<p>

-"Angie, are you awake? Time to get on the road."- Natalie's voice said from the other side.

"I'll be ready in a minute." – Angie replied.

-"We'll be in the lobby."

-"Okay."

Vanessa had really done it. This was some fancy hotel. She hated that Vanessaa spent her money on them like it was nothing. She knew she was rich but it made her uncomfortable. But she couldn't complain. It was better than sleeping in the car. She had a wonderful sleep. Angie got ready and headed out to meet them. She wasn't a foot away from the door, when she tripped on her feet and headed towards the floor. She then felt someone grab her from behind. Angie felt her cheeks grow hot. She turned around and saw a pair of beautiful, green eyes. It was him. The guy from last night. It was Kendall Francis Schmidt.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It wasn't my intention to have them meet in the hotel, but while writing the rough draft it occurred to me that I should have them cross paths. This scene in the story was not planned. I really enjoyed writing this scene and the next one that comes. I hope you did reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please no profanity. :)**


	6. Such Luck

**The follow up of the last chapter. I really like this chapter. I guess this is my favorite one so far. Anyways, this is Kendall's and Angie's first conversation. **

Angie didn't know what to say or do. She was so embarrassed. _Klutz! _

-"umm… thank…. Mmm… you." – Angie felt her cheeks turn red as she said that.

-"Be careful next time. Might wanna watch where you put your feet."- he replied with a smile.

Was he making fun of her?! She couldn't believe it.

"Thanks. I'll make sure I do that."- Angie snapped and started to walk away when she realized she was heading in the wrong direction. _Damn it! Keep walking and wait until he leaves._

She heard him call out, "I think you're heading in the wrong direction. The lobby is this way."

Angie turned around and stared at him annoyingly, "You don't know where I am heading. But thanks for informing me."

She heard him chuckle. _God, even his chuckle is precious._

-"I just thought you wanted to know, since you are heading to a hall that's about to end once you turn to the left."

He was right. She turned around and stomped towards his direction and headed towards the elevator. She caught him smiling. He had dimples! Can this man be any handsome?! He got inside the elevator with her and headed out to the lobby with her. Those were the 3 most awkward minutes of her life.

Angie noticed Vanessa and Natalie's surprised looks. _Can they be any more obvious?!_

-"Ready to go." – Vanessa sounded annoyed.

-"Uh, yeah."- Angie replied confused. She turned to look at Kendall and noticed that he was at the front desk talking to the guy behind. When he passed by her he smiled and waved his hand and Angie just gave him a smile and a nod.

Angie whispered to Natalie, "Why is Vanessa mad?"

-"I don't know. You know her, she gets mad about the littlest thing. Anyways, you ran into him! You need to tell me everything"

Angie rolled her eyes. She knew Natalie would give her hell once she told her what happened. After they got themselves checked out, they headed towards the car and got in the road again.

**Again, this chapter is short just like the previous one. The next one to come will also be short and after that the chapters will get longer and like I said before, I did that on purpose. Thank you so much for reading my story. I am very thankful. Reviews would be nice. :)**


	7. Only Her

**This chapter is shorter than the other two. Kendall became attached to Angie. He notices this and thinks it's stupid of him to like a girl he barely knows. Basically, a stranger. **

Kendall got in the bus and was looking forward to get back home. He was in a good mood. He kept replaying the scene from early that morning in his head. Logan noticed he was smiling and asked him,

-"What are you smiling about?"

Kendall shook his head, "You remember the group of girls we saw at the diner last night? Well, I saw her. It was her. But she didn't have a messy bun like last night. Her hair was down. It's so long, you know. Anyways, I caught her before she tripped on the floor."

Logan shook his head and couldn't help but smile. He was happy that his buddy was happy.

-"Did you get her number?"

_Damn! _"I forgot to ask her." Kendall looked bummed out. He knew he wasn't going to see her again. She was the first girl that didn't treat him like a celebrity. She was witty, pretty and a little clumsy, but he liked that she treated him like any other person. For some reason, he felt comfortable around her. He shouldn't trip about it. If he did got her number, he wouldn't be able to ask her on a date. What would be the point of texting her or calling her if he wouldn't be able to see her.

-"Don't worry, you'll meet someone. Be patient." Logan patted his friend's shoulder.

Kendall didn't want to meet anyone. He wanted the girl with the snappy attitude. The girl who trips on her own feet. The girl with the beautiful brown eyes. He wanted her. _Oh my gosh. Did I seriously become attached to a girl I barely know?! This is ridiculous! I am never seeing her again! I need to stop these crazy thoughts. _Kendall wanted to go home, see his mom and dad. Maybe head to the beach and get his mind off that girl. He told himself that after a few days he would forget about her. But destiny had other plans.

**Thank you, once again for reading. I will never get tire of saying that. I really appreciate people reading my story. It means alot. The next chapter is going to take a little longer to upload, just because it will get longer and also because I have lots of tests that are coming up. Reviews would be great! :)**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**This chapter is a bit longer than the rest. The chapters, as I mentioned, will get longer. Anyways, Angie and her friends are in Los Angeles and Kendall is back home in Los Angeles as well. **

Natalie bursted out laughing.

-"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that you tripped on your own feet! Actually, I can. Then you headed towards the wrong direction! Only you, Angie. Oh, god. Did you get an autograph?" She wiped a tear from her eye.

Angie hadn't even thought about him as a famous individual.

-"No."

-"I wouldn't either. Not after going through that."- Natalie, giggled.

Natalie was enjoying Angie's story, but she noticed that Vanessa hadn't said a word since they left the hotel.

Angie asked her, "Are you angry, Vanessa?"

-"No. I just got a horrible headache."

Angie knew she was lying, but she wasn't going to insist.

-"I'm so excited to get to the beach! It's been a long time since I've been there!"- Natalie exclaimed. "I bought some really cute swim suits that I can't wait to show off."

Angie ignored her. She remembered that they hadn't told her about the details of the trip. Angie had never been to the beach. They stopped for gas and packed on some supplies. They were getting closer and Natalie was getting more excited and Vanessa's mood had lightened up a bit. Natalie got behind the wheel and Angie just looked out the window and daydreamed about Kendall Schmidt.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Natalie yelled,

-"We're HEEERE!"

-"Is this where we are staying?"- Angie said bewildered. It was a beautiful beach house. Vanessa gave them a tour of the cabin and told them where each was staying. Angie loved her room. It was huge. Well, at least it was to her. She never had such a big room. The bed was big and looked so inviting. She jumped on top of it. _This is so comfortable._ Reluctantly, she got up. She needed to get herself cleaned up. She picked out some cleaned clothes and headed to the bathroom, which was probably as big as the room. After she got herself clean she decided to take a nap. She was tired.

* * *

><p>Kendall was glad to be back home. He missed the city, the awful traffic, the smell of the ocean, but most of all he missed his family. He missed his mom and his dad. He missed his pets. For crying out loud, he missed everything. When he got home, his mom had planned a surprise welcome home party. Oh, did his mom missed him. She ran to her baby and hugged and kissed him. Kendall blushed and hugged and kissed his mom back.<p>

-"Kathy, let the poor boy breathe."- Kendall's dad, Kent, said with a chuckle.

-"I'm sorry. I just missed my baby boy so much."

"I missed you too, mom. And you too dad."- Kendall said while hugging his dad.

-"I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back to you guys."

But what Kendall really wanted was to rest. He was so tired. He also couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He didn't even know her name and he couldn't get her off his mind. Kendall showered and headed towards the kitchen where there was a banquet of food, which he knew his mom did not cook. His mom was not the one to cook a meal. After eating with his family, Kendall headed to his room. He missed his bed. He changed to some old pants. He liked to sleep shirtless. He didn't care that it was 9 at night; he was tired. He lay down and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep. That night he dreamt of that clumsy girl he first saw at the diner. Kendall didn't know, but that girl would one day mean everything to him.

**Thanks to the people that have taken the time to read this story. I am really grateful. I never thought I would have one reader. And now I see and it looks like it has more than I had anticipated. Thanks so much. Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	9. Your Number, Please

**Sorry, it took me so long to update my story. I've been busy with classes and work. I rarely have time to update. Anyways, enjoy!**

Kendall just smiled. He was so tired last night, but today he was pumped. He wanted to head to the beach. He called his buddy, Dustin and asked him if he wanted to join him. Dustin agreed to meet him at his house in an hour. Kendall put on some swimming shorts and grabbed his football. When Dustin arrived they both headed out to the beach. It was a hot day, but not humid. It was perfect weather. Once they got there, Dustin could not get his eyes off of all the pretty girls. Kendall shook his head and just smiled. _Dustin, Dustin._ He didn't blame his friend. They were some pretty nice looking girls there. Too bad the majority of them were superficial. When they got to their chosen stop, they settled their staff and hit the ocean. Afterwards, Kendall sat on his chair and caught some rays, while Dustin was out somewhere, probably flirting with some pretty girl. Kendall smiled at that thought. He wished he was comfortable enough around pretty girls. Then he thought about her. He felt comfortable around her that day. He shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about her. Kendall let out a big breath and stared out into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Natalie was making breakfast and Vanessa was nowhere to be seen.<p>

-"Where's Vanessa"- Angie asked as she reached for a strip of bacon.

Natalie glowered at her, "She's still up in her room."

A few minutes later Vanessa came down the stairs. She seemed to be in a better mood.

-"Mmmm… it's smell delicious. I love pancakes." She said with a smile.

-"Well, you are lucky that that is the only thing I know how to prepare."- Natalie said with a smile. Vanessa simply smiled back and shook her head.

-"So, I was thinking that we should go down to the beach. I mean, it's a beautiful day and the sun is out and we could all use the sun rays. What do you guys say?"- Natalie chimed in.

-"Pleeease?"- Natalie gave Angie a puppy dog eye look.

-"The idea sounds good to me. C'mon Angie. Give it a try."- Vanessa added.

-"Okay, okay. I guess."

It then came to Angie that she didn't own a swimsuit. Oh, well. She was just going to manage.

Angie came out her room and headed downstairs and was greeted by Natalie's horrified look.

-"What are you wearing?!" – Natalie declared.

Vanessa laughed.

-"What?! They're called bermudas and this is a tank top. What's wrong with them?!"

-"You are not heading to the beach wearing that! Wear a swimsuit, Angie."

-"Well, first of all I didn't pack a swimsuit since I was not aware that we were going to go to a beach! Second, I don't own a swimsuit."

-"Guess what Angie, I happen to have bought an extra swimsuit and I am pretty sure that it is your size."

-"Oh, hell no! I can't wear a swimsuit!"

-"Why not, Angie? Don't give me that bullshit that you are fat and that you don't have the body. Damn it! Let me be damned if I am lying, but you have a perfect figure! Embrace it woman!" – Natalie bellowed.

-"She's right, Angie. Love yourself and who you are." Vanessa said.

It was easy for them to say that. Those girls had perfect sculptured bodies and there was Angie. Average looking Angie. She sighed and gave in. It wouldn't hurt to try the swimsuit and she could wear an oversized tee to cover herself.

* * *

><p>Kendall caught Dustin.<p>

-"Hey, Dustin! Wanna play?!" Kendall held up the football.

Dustin ran towards his friend. –" Sure."

Kendall headed one way and Dustin went the opposite direction. Kendall threw the football to his friend, but failed to throw it hard enough and he also failed to aim it towards Dustin. The football was heading towards a group of girls. Its target, a dark haired chick that was turned in the opposite direction of the ball and her friends seemed to be oblivious. Kendall and Dustin looked horrified as the football hit the girl in the head and bounced off. The girl grabbed her head and turned around to see Kendall running towards her. He was so embarrassed.

-"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I didn't mean to… oh, my… god…." – Kendall was cut short. It was her. The girl from the hotel. She was in the same beach. And she seemed mad. Very mad.

"The fuck!"- Angie screamed in pain. She grabbed her head and turned around to see what had struck her. It was a football and the idiot that had failed to throw it was running towards her. Angie stood up. She was beyond angry. As he got closer, Angie recognized him. _Damn it!_

-"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I didn't mean to… oh, my… god…." He stammered. He seemed to be embarrassed and surprised. _She recognized me? _His friend arrived second. He gave Angie an apologetic look.

-"What do you mean, if I am hurt?! Of course I am! I got hit in the head with a damn football!"- Angie snapped.

-" We are so sorry."- Dustin apologized. "It was an accident."

Angie took a deep breath.

-"Okay, whatever."- She replied back more calmly.

-" I am truly sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you. I… I…." – Angie held up her hand and stopped Kendall from finishing his sentence.

-"It's fine. It was accident. You and your friend apologized. It's all good. Okay?"- Angie smiled at him.

-"I am so embarrassed."- Kendall told her.

Angie just smiled at him, -"It's fine."

Kendall smiled at her. Dustin was just looking back and forth at them. Something was going on here and he wanted to find out.

Kendall and Dustin both walked away and headed to their spot. They sat down and Kendall looked as Angie headed to a line. She was going to the restroom. Dustin noticed and asked his friend,

-"So, uhm… that girl, you know her?"

-"Who? The girl I hit in the head?"

Dustin nodded.

-"I've seen her a couple of times before. This is all so weird. I saw her at a diner back in Omaha. Then she stayed in the same hotel as us and now she is here."

-"She's stalking you."

-"I doubt it. She didn't seem thrilled to have seen me."

-"If I had gotten hit in the head with a football, I wouldn't either."

Kendall glowered at his friend and Dustin raised his arms in defense. He was always making a joke out of everything and Kendall liked that about him.

-"Why don't you go and talk to her." – Dustin suggested.

Kendall looked at his friend and nodded. He got up. _Why not? This time he wasn't going to let go of this opportunity._ Kendall walked towards her. He got nervous. He felt sick. His legs wanted to give up on him. _Breathe, Kendall. _Kendall took a deep breathe. She turned around and saw him. She smiled at him. Kendall's mind went blank.

-"Uhm… hey."- He told her.

-"Hi. We're going to be here for a while."- She told him.

She wasn't mad anymore.

-"Uh… yeah. Uhm… anyways, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

-You just did." She smiled big. Kendall felt his face turn red.

"I am just jesting. Go ahead. Ask away."

Kendall felt he was going to faint, "I was wondering if I could…. Maybe, uhm have your number?"

She looked up at him. Didn't say anything.

-"You don't even know my name and you want my number?"

-"Yes… I mean, no… oh… god. I don't know why I bothered you with this. I am sorry. I'll just go."

Kendall turned around, disappointed, ready to walk away. He just made a complete fool of himself.

-"Wait!" She ran towards him. Kendall stopped and turned to face her.

"Maybe, if you had asked me my name I would have given you my number. My name is Angelique, but everyone calls me Angie." She extended her hand. Kendall extended his to meet hers. At the moment their hands touched, a shock ran to his whole body. He looked up at her and she had a surprised look in her face. _She felt it too_. Angie snatched her hand away and looked down at the sand.

-"Uhm.. I'm Kendall."

Angie nodded, -"I know. Sorry about my last comment to you. It's just been a while since a guy asked for my number."

Kendall was surprised at that comment. She knew who he was and yet she didn't treat him like he was famous. But what shocked him the most was that she had not been asked for her number for a while. She was gorgeous, for crying out loud.

-"Really? Well, I am sorry that I didn't ask you your name. I am very awkward when it comes to this kind of stuff." Angie gave him a surprised look this time. He was a greek god in human form.

-"Well, if you still want my number, I'll be happy to give it to you."

Kendall smiled and took his phone out, "Please, I'll be happy if you did."

* * *

><p>He gave her his phone number. She couldn't believe this. HE was giving his phone number to HER. Why her? And why was she giving him her phone number? She would never give her phone number to any random guy she barely knew. As a matter of fact, she didn't even know him. Too late, now. He was probably going to add it to his stack of phone numbers of girls he met at the beach and never contact her.<p>

-"Can I text you or call you sometime?"

_Sometime. That means never, Angie. _

-"Yea, sure."- she answered him.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. His smile was so contagious.

-"Umm… I need to go. My friends are waiting for me."- Angie told him.

She then remembered she had to pee. _Who the hell forgets they have to pee?! _

-"Oh, yeah. Okay. Ummm… thanks. I'll contact you sometime."- He waved at her and walked away. Angie walked towards Vanessa and Natalie. Vanessa had her "pissed off" look on her. _What's with her lately? _

"Hey, can we leave? I have to pee and the line to the restroom is pretty long."

Vanessa got up and with an attitude replied, "Yea, let's go. I'm tired of being here already."

Angie gave Natalie a puzzled look. Natalie walked towards Natalie, -"She suddenly got mad out of nowhere. She kept looking at you, though. She might be jealous that Kendall is hitting on you."

-"What?! That's insane! Vanessa has never been that type to get jealous. Not over stuff like this. And he wasn't hitting on me. "- Angie whispered at Natalie.

-" Yea, sure. Mhm… not hitting on you. He left you a pretty big bump on your head from that hit with the football hehehehe. Okay, sorry. But we saw you two exchanging numbers. Anyways, I don't know. She could be on her period or PMSing early. But whatever it is, she needs to lay back and chill. Also, you have to tell me everything once we get back to the cabin."

Angie didn't want to talk about it. It was going to be hard to get Natalie off her hair. She would have to think of something. They got to the car. Angie stared out the back window and thought, _Could Vanessa be jealous that Kendall was talking to her? _She sighed. She really hoped that Vanessa wasn't mad because of that. Not over that.

**I would really appreciate some reviews. It would help me with my story. That way I know, what I am doing wrong. Anyways, thanks for stopping by and taking the time to read my story. Means a lot! **


	10. I'm Sorry

Once they got home, Vanessa went up to her room and slammed the door. Angie and Natalie stared at each other. Natalie shook her head.

-"I don't know what's with her lately. I think she needs to get laid. Hehehe."- Natalie smirked.

-"Oh god! Or maybe something's bugging her and she doesn't know how to let it out."- Angie told Natalie.

-"She knows she can trust us. She knows that. She was the one that told both of us to trust each other always! For fuck-sakes. Whatever it's bugging her, she shouldn't take it out on us."

-"Well, sometimes it's hard to go up to someone and say, "Hey, I got an issue. You think you can listen?" It's easier said than done." – Angie headed to the sofa and sat down.

-"You should know that better than me."

Angie winced. She felt like someone had just slapped her in the face. She looked down at the floor and tried to blink away the tears. How could Natalie throw that out in her face like that?!

-"That was uncalled for. I'm sorry for the pain I have felt these last two years. I'm sorry for the guilt that just doesn't seem to escape me no matter how many times I tell myself it wasn't my fault! I'm sorry that I have annoyed you with all of this shit! I'm fucking sorry!"- Angie angrily wiped away a tear.

-"Angie! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm truly sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just that Vanessa's bi-polar attitude flusters me. I'm so sorry. Angie, please forgive me."

-"Didn't you just said a couple of minutes ago that whatever is bugging any of us that we shouldn't take it out on each other. Whatever, I'm going to bed. Thanks for the wonderful day. I really enjoyed it."- Angie said sarcastically.

-"Angie…"- Natalie whispered.

Angie locked the door behind her and lay in her bed. The tears started flowing from her eyes and landed on the pillow. She hugged herself. She closed her eyes and all she could see was his face. Michael's face. She cried harder.

-"I'm sorry, Mike. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry."- Angie repeated over and over again. That night Angie cried herself to sleep and not once did she check her phone to see that she had received a message from him.

* * *

><p>Kendall kept checking his phone every two minutes. <em>Still no reply.<em> _Maybe she's still mad at me for the incident that happened at the beach._ His phone vibrated. He checked it, hoping and crossing his fingers that it was a text from her. Nope, it was his buddy, Logan, asking if they could go out for a drink. Kendall accepted. He sighed. He was being pathetic. He barely knew this chick and he was really desperate in getting a reply from her. _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

When they got to the bar, Logan was checking out the girls that were already there.

-"She's a pretty thing."- he told his friend who was spacing out. "Kendall! What the hell, man. What's bothering you?"

Kendall didn't know if he should tell his friend.

-"It's nothing."

-"Yea, uh huh. I know you well. But it's okay if you don't wanna tell me."

Kendall decided to tell him everything. When he was done, Logan didn't seem to have given a reaction what so ever.

-"You know this is weird. What if she's stalking you and is pretending to not know who you are?"

Kendall pondered on that thought. But something inside him told him that that wasn't the case.

-"I don't think so. Look, it's hard to explain, but I don't know. Ugh. This is frustrating!"

-"Look, if she doesn't reply to you by tomorrow then let her go. Let the whole thing go. Now, let's enjoy the time."

Kendall didn't say anything. He ordered himself a drink and let his mind wander off as his friend talked about all the pretty ladies in the bar.

* * *

><p>The next day, Angie woke up with a headache. She dreamt about the incident that happened two years ago. Angie shook her head and headed to the bathroom. She showered, brushed her hair, got dressed, brushed her teeth, and did her make up. She grabbed her phone and checked it. She had one text message. <em>Wonder who's it from? <em>She opened it. It was from Kendall! _Oh god! He texted me! _The text read, _"Hey! Once again, I am sorry about the incident on the beach. Really embarrassed."_ _Should I reply back? _Just when she was about to reply, she thought about Michael. _I can't do this. I'm sorry. Sorry, Mike. Could that be why, Vanessa is mad? _Angie shook her head and headed downstairs. Natalie was eating breakfast alone. She had a bowl of cereal. Natalie looked up and looked at Angie.

-"I fixed some coffee. I thought you might want some this morning."- Natalie told Angie. She knew that Angie had cried herself to sleep last night. "Angie, I'm really sorry."

-"It's fine, it already happened. Thanks for the coffee. Where's Vanessa?"

-"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Just at that moment the front door opened and Vanessa walked in. She had been running. She looked at Angie and walked upstairs. She didn't mention a single word to either girl. Natalie looked at Angie. She could see Angie's pain.

-"Angie, please. I'm sorry."

-"It's not that. I think Vanessa might be mad at me."

-"What makes you think that?"

Angie just looked at her.

-"Oh, no. Angie, it's been two years. You have a right to date. You need to go out meet people. Don't let her get to you."- Natalie reached out and held her friend's hand.

-"He texted me." – Angie looked at her friend. Natalie just looked back at her. "I don't know what to do."

-"Reply back."- Vanessa's voice came from the stairs. She walked to the kitchen and served herself some coffee. "He seems to like you and you feel attracted to him. So, why not?"

Angie was bewildered. She didn't like Vanessa's tone. She sounded cold and emotionless.

-"I'm heading to my room." Angie left the kitchen. Her coffee untouched. She really didn't like the tone Vanessa used on her. She thought about what she had said to her. Then she thought about what Natalie told her. Angie grabbed her phone, opened the text and started typing, _"Morning. I think I told you it was all right. So, let it go."_ She sighed. _I hoped I'm doing the right thing. _

* * *

><p>Kendall felt his phone vibrate. His head was spinning. He checked the time. 10:45 a.m. <em>Ugh! Why do I always agree to go out and drink? I hate these hangovers. <em>He reached for his phone and saw who the text was from. _Oh shit! _He almost fell off the bed. He got a hold of himself. He replied back, _"Good morning. It's going to be hard to do. I really do feel bad. Anyways, how are you today?"_ He hit send. He grabbed his head and groaned. He headed to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. That text had made his day a lot better. He caught himself smiling. He headed to the kitchen.

-"Morning mom! Where's dad?"

-"Someone's in a good mood. He headed out to do some errands. Coffee?"

-Yes, please."

-"You seem to be in a good mood. That's good. The hangover is not bugging you?- Kendall's mom, Kathy, flashed a smile at her son.

Kendall laughed, "I did wake up with a headache, but something happened that turned my morning into a wonderful one." His mom raised an eyebrow.

-"Something? And what can that something be?"

-"A text message. Anyways, I'm heading out. Going to hang with Carlos and Logan, now that Carlos has some free time without his girl. Also, can you thank dad for picking me up at the bar? Is my car still over there?"

"Your car is on the driveway. I drove it back, you silly rabbit."

"Okay, thanks mom!" Kendall kissed his mom on the cheek as he headed out. He texted his friend Logan and asked if he needed a ride. His buddy replied back with a 'yes' and asked if they could go back to the bar to go pick up his car. Kendall said yes, and headed towards his friend's house.

* * *

><p>Carlos was already at the restaurant once they got there. Carlos always on time. Carlos shook his head.<p>

-"You guys are always late."

-"Blame Kendall."

-"Excuse me? But you had me drive back to the bar to go pick up your car after you got wasted last night."

Carlos shook his head and smiled.

-"Well, are you guys hungry?"

-"Yea, I only had coffee." Kendall answered. Logan just nodded his head.

* * *

><p>-"Wait, so the girl that you ran into the hotel and the diner was at the beach, too?! She could be stalking you." –Carlos told Kendall after Logan spilled the story to him.<p>

-"I don't think she could be stalking me. I don't know, how to explain it, but I know she isn't. I think she would have showed up at my house yesterday or today in the morning by now."

-"They also exchange numbers. By the way, did she ever text you back?" – Logan turned to look at his friend.

Kendall glowered at him, "Yes, she did. She texted this morning."

-"You guys exchanged numbers, too! All bad. What were you thinking, Kendall?! You barely know… no, correction, you don't know her." After a minute Carlos added, "Has she replied back?"

-"Stop judging me! It's done. Okay? And I don't know. I haven't checked my phone."

-"Check it!" Both guys said at the same time.

Kendall shook his head, "Not with you two here. I'll check it once I get home." But Kendall really wanted to check his phone to see if she had replied back. He was dying to see.

* * *

><p>Angie felt her phone vibrate. She had received a text message. She smiled. It was from him. She replied back, <em>"Oh god. Hahaha… please let it go or I will really get angry with you. I am doing great. Thanks for asking. You?" <em>She caught herself thinking about him. She opened the internet on her phone and looked up all the Youtube videos that her mobile could allow her to find of Big Time Rush. _They are pretty amazing. _Quickly, Angie was becoming a fan of them. Moments later, she heard a soft tap on her door.

-"Come in! It's open."

Natalie entered and she found Angie smiling like an idiot.

-"What are you watching?"

-"You should see these guys. They're hilarious and so down to earth. Plus, they are pretty amazing singers."

-"Who?"

-"Big Time Rush. I was watching some of their music videos and interviews. They're pretty great guys."

-"Big Time Rush, huh? I wonder what made you get into them?" Natalie said with a stupid grin on her face.

-"It's not what you're thinking. I just decided to check them out."

-"Uh huh. Okay, Angie."

-"They also have a show on Nick. So, when I get home, I will get my laptop and check out their episodes. I might buy their albums once we go to a store where they sell them. Also, find some more interviews that I might have missed."

Natalie laughed. "Angie! You're becoming an obsessed fan!"

-"I am not! I just want to know more about them."

-"Them?" Natalie said with a giggle. Angie rolled her eyes at Natalie.

-"Can I watch them with you?"

Angie nodded. Together they watched videos and together they became fans of Big Time Rush. They watched until Angie's phone battery was drained. Angie turned it off and let it charged. The text she was about to get would have to wait until the phone was charged and until Angie turned it on.

* * *

><p>Kendall hit send. He caught himself smiling. <em>What is happening to me? Oh, no<em>. Kendall shook his head. How could he let that girl get to him like that? He barely knew her. He was scared to fall for her. _I can't fall for her. Not so fast._ Logan came up behind him, "Hey, are you done taking a dump?" Kendall startled, quickly turned around to face his friend. Logan gave Kendall a curious look, "Were you even using the restroom?"

-"I was."-Kendall blushed.

-"Yea, I see you were using it, but for something else. Who were you texting? You were texting her, right?" Logan stretched his neck to try to get a glimpse of Kendall's phone.

-"That is none of your business. Did Carlos leave, already?"

-"Nah, he's waiting for your ass to get out of the restroom, but you were too busy texting a girl you don't know."

Kendall ignored Logan's last comment, "Okay, come on let's go. Hey, do you wanna grab some ice cream with me? I've been craving some." Kendall smiled at his friend.

Logan shook his head and smiled, "Yea, dude."

They headed out and met with Carlos who was at the table waiting for them.

-"Hey, we are going to get some ice cream. Wanna come?"- Kendall asked Carlos.

-"No, I already made plans with my girl."

-"Okay, dude, I see how it is. IYou prefer her over us. Just joking."- Logan laughed.

Carlos just shook his head.

-"Thanks for inviting me, though. Maybe next time."

-"Alright. See ya later."- Kendall waved to his friend, Carlos, and headed out the door of the restaurant with Logan behind him.

-"Have fun! But not too much fun!"- Logan called out to his friend as he walked away.

Kendall turned to look at his friend, "Can you be any more discreet?" Logan flashed him a smile.

-"What ice cream parlor are we going to?"

-"Just follow me, Logan." – Kendall replied to his friend. Logan just shrugged.

* * *

><p>-"Umm… Wanna grab some ice cream, Angie?"- Natalie asked. Angie looked up from her phone. She was reading the text she just received.<p>

-"Sounds good to me."

-"Okay."- Natalie smiled. Angie never understood how Natalie was always in such a jumpy, happy mood.

Angie replied back to his text, _"I am doing great now that I am about to grab some ice cream __" _She caught herself smiling. She shook her head. _No, no, no. Not this fast. _

-"Who are you texting?"

-"Umm… no one. Can we go get that ice cream?"

Natalie gave Angie a suspicious look and smiled. Angie grinned back.

Kendall felt his phone vibrate. He parked the car and took it out of his pocket. He saw it was a text from her he opened it and smiled. He replied back to her, _"Weird! I'm getting some ice cream myself lol." _He hoped that he would run into her_. _He really hoped that. Kendall waited for Logan to park and then they both headed to the ice cream shoppe.

* * *

><p>-"Stop pulling, Natalie! I'm coming. I'm coming." Angie felt her phone vibrate. She freed her arm from Natalie's grasp and reached for her phone. She knew it was from him and she was already smiling. She kept staring at her phone, when she heard Natalie whispered, "Oh my gosh." Angie looked up but it was too late. Her face hit the flat, strong chest of a man.<p>

-"I'm so sorry!"- Angie looked up and saw who she had bumped into and the reason for Natalie's Oh my gosh.

Kendal smiled at her and she felt her cheeks turn hot and red.

-"Are you like following me or something? We always seem to be bumping into each other." – Kendall said jokingly, even though he was glad he had run into her.

Angie's cheeks grew even hotter, "What?! Um… no! I didn't even know you were here. This ice cream shoppe is actually close to the place where we are actually staying." – Angie didn't know why she was explaining herself to him. She turned her head and noticed Kendall's buddy talking to Natalie and Natalie acting so damn casual around him,_ How the hell does she manage to look so graceful?! _She saw Natalie laugh and thought how pretty she was. She turned back to face Kendall.

-"I really am not stalking, if that is what you are thinking."- Angie directed her view to the ground.

-"I was just joking. Umm…hey, can me and my friend, Logan, join you guys for ice cream?"

Angie was shocked. She saw Natalie turn to face Kendall and her mouth was open in bewilderment. Logan seemed shocked too.

THE Logan and Kendall were going to have ice cream with them! Angie couldn't believe it.

-"Sure."- Angie faced Natalie who just shrugged and nodded.

Logan and Natalie sat a table away from Kendall's and Angie's. Angie wanted to know what they were talking about. Logan seemed to be into the conversation and so did Natalie. _How does Natalie manage to have a conversation and keep it going?_ Angie was so awkward and struggled to keep a conversation going.

-"I'm guessing you are not from here?"

Angie stared at him, "Uh, no. I am from Kansas City, MO. We are here for just a couple of days."

-"Oh. Do you like it here so far?"

-"It's really nice. I've never been to the beach before. This is my first time." She flashed a smiled. Natalie laughed and Angie and Kendall turned to face her. Natalie didn't seem to notice. Angie shook her head and smiled. Kendall chuckled and Angie felt her heart sink. _Oh, god. No. _

-"Do you miss your family?"

-"My family? I don't have any. The only family I have is Natalie and Elva. They are my only family."

-"I'm sorry for intruding. I didn't mean to."

-"It's okay. You're not from here either, are you?" Angie smiled at him. Kendall raised an eyebrow. Angie's heart skipped a beat. Angie started playing with her spoon.

-"I am not. How do you know?" Kendall grew suspicious and his stomach dropped. _She really is stalking me_.

-"You're a public figure. You're information is on the web. Very easy to find, you know."

Kendall wanted to slap himself. Of course his information would be on the internet.

Angie's phone vibrated. She picked it up and noticed she had a text message from Vanessa. _"Where are you, guys?! I'm worried sick!" _She looked at the time. _Holy shit. _They had been out for a long time.

-"We gotta go. I had a great time. I'm sorry if I scared you by making you believe that I am stalking, but trust me I am not. I find the run-ins that we've been having weird too."

-"I had a great time, too. And I'm sorry for having said that to you and accusing you of stalking me." Kendall smiled. His dimples showing and making Angie's heart skip so many beats. Angie smiled back.

* * *

><p>Angie didn't know what was happening or what he was doing to her. But she liked the feeling he made her feel. A feeling of security and warmth. It had been so long since she felt that. He made her forget about time and everything and everyone. It was as if she was falling all over again. She felt just like the first time she fell for Michael. Michael and all the memories that he brought came to haunt her mind all over again. She tried to hold the tears. Natalie was babbling about Logan all the way back to the cabin. Natalie seemed to have been intrigued by Logan. Natalie didn't noticed Angie's sudden silence nor the tears swelling in her eyes. Angie only thought about Kendall and Michael. <em>I'm sorry, Michael. I'm sorry, Vanessa. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. <em>


End file.
